


Make Me Forget (Jumin x Reader x V)

by YunsMoonie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol is bad, Angst, F/M, Jumin needs love but V is hot, One Night Stands, One Shot, Onesided Love, Pls don't sue me for heartbreak, Regret, Smut, love quadrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunsMoonie/pseuds/YunsMoonie
Summary: Jumin loves Mc (Reader aka you), but Mc loves V who again is in a happy relationship with Rika, leaving Mc and Jumin heartbroken. It's a mess. I'm not good at summarys, just read.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun/Reader, Rika/V | Kim Jihyun, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader
Kudos: 40
Collections: Mystic messenger





	Make Me Forget (Jumin x Reader x V)

**Author's Note:**

> Jumin x Reader x V  
> This is an angst which also incudes a lemon with Jumin. Progress with caution and please don't sue me for breaking your hearts. Thank you and have a nice heartbreak!

"When will you tell him?" he breaks the silence which had settled between us. His grey eyes show no emotions as he stares at me from his seat on the couch. A sigh escapes my lips, and I close my eyes to avoid his stare. It feels as if he is analyzing me, always knowing what's on my mind. Jumin knew about my feelings for Jihyun even before I knew. 

I love Jihyun. He is kind, humble, handsome, a true gentleman and a good friend. Together with Jumin I grew up in the same neighbourhood as Jihyun. It was only natural that we befriended each other as we got to attend the same school. But over the years my feelings towards Jihyun changed. I wasn't sure what exactly changed at first not until Jumin helped me with it. 

I stare at the blue haired boy on the other side of the street waving back at us as he enters his family's house. A soft sigh escapes Jumin and makes me remember his presence next to me. In his hand he holds a small, yellow daffodil he had picked up on the way home. There were hundreds of them, yet he took only one. His fingers brush a strand of my hair behind my ear and delicately places the single flower into my hair, smiling sadly. 

"You love him don't you (y/n)?" he asks with a for him unusually sad expression. "Huh? W-what? Jihyun? N-n-no of course not he is our friend I couldn't." I stutter unconvincingly. 

"Actually...I don't know, something has changed, my feelings, but I don't know if it is really love. I never was in love before Jumin...Do you know how it feels to be in love?", I reply more honestly after I couldn't stand his stare anymore. 

His head turns a bit from me and his cheeks flush lightly making me chuckle. "Oh Jumin, you are in love! I'm happy for you! I hope it works out!", I encourage my black haired friend with a bright smile. A soft smile settles on his lips, yet his eyes still look a bit sad. Brushing it off I ask him to explain me how love feels like. 

We both start walking again making our way home while Jumin tries to figure out how to explain this feeling called love.

"Well it's beautiful, but it can also be crushing. It is so overwhelming it makes you scared and you want to deny it to protect yourself from losing your composure. Everything you do makes you feel insecure and question if your loved one would approve it. When you're in love your mind can not rest, always thinking about them. No matter where you are or what you do. When you are close to them your heart feels like it wants to escape your chest. Painfully suffocating yet surprisingly sweet. Though it hurts, it makes you addicted and you crave for more. A simple touch, laugh or even just a smile makes you dizzy yet you do not want to stop spinning if that means they are happy. Seeing them cry is the worst. You will want to hold them and tell them everything will be alright while you feel the same pain as they do. Love is confusing and hard but even though it is probably the best feeling I ever felt.", finishes Jumin his attempt at explaining. 

"I think about Jihyun a lot, but I often think about you too..." I mutter deep in thought. If I had looked to Jumin at this moment, I could have seen how his eyes shone with hope and how his cheeks were tinted red, but I didn't. 

"But my heart does feel like it's bursting when I'm around Jihyun..." I continued speaking my thoughts out loud. 

"What about my presence? Do you feel shy around me or does your heart beat erratically?", whispers Jumin as we halt to a stop at the front door of my home. 

I think for a second before I hug him and chuckle lightly. "No my heart feels fine around you! Thanks for helping me out!" I say still giggling. 

His arms wrap hesitantly around me. 

"You're welcome. So do you...love Jihyun?" 

"Yes!" 

"(y/n)?" Jumins deep voice brings me back to the present. 

"I'm sorry I got lost in thought", I apologise quickly. It's been a few years since I realised my feelings towards Jihyun but I never confessed, scared to ruin our friendship. No Jihyun would not distance himself from me even if he didn't return the feelings, but things would get awkward and I don't want to risk it. I let out a long sigh and close my eyes. 

"Why is it so hard to confess Jumin?" I ask not really expecting an answer. 

"Because we are scared of change..." resounds his response. 

"Jumin? Why did you never confess? Back then you were in love, yet you told us you wouldn't do it" I whisper into the silence looking over at him. 

"It would have made things even more complicated then they already were..." came his response after a while. His attention never wavered from the starry night sky as if to avoid my eyes. But as often I did not notice his unusual behavior. 

Another year passed without me being able to confess and it was tearing me apart. Even though I didn't give up. I thought one day I would be able to confess. The illusion in my head of him waiting for me became my reality, blinding me instead of protecting like I thought it would. Looking back I should have just confessed or at least tried to get over him. Yet I didn't. Making the next year the most painful of my life. 

Jihyun or as he called himself now V, was becoming more and more famous with his photography but he complained how he had lost his inspiration. Jumin and I offered him advise after advise but nothing helped until he told us about her. 

A young beautiful woman with blonde hair and shining green eyes kept on visiting his art exhibition. He stated that she had been coming for two days and there she stood for many hours looking at the photograph he took. When he finally talked to her, she, Rika, complimented his work, stating that the pictures he took always warmed her heart. He decided to give the photo to Rika as a gift, but she declined saying it's too beautiful to accept it without having to give him something back. And so it came to their first date. 

My perfect illusion getting crushed. It never was strong to begin with, fragile like a lonely daffodil, trying to survive the coldness of the still lingering winter. 

But my daffodil did not survive the new snow that fell into our lives. 

I cried for days sometimes alone, sometimes at the side of Jumin, who was there for me trying to protect the dying daffodil that was my heart and my feelings for the man who loved someone else. Jumin never complained even when I called at night. 

"Jumin? Did I ever thank you for being there for me?", I break the silence. His gaze shifts to me as he speaks:"There is no need to thank me. After all it is what a friend should do, right?" 

"Thanks" I mumble and nip on my glass of wine. 

We already finished a bottle of wine, but we continued anyway. Trying to drown our misery in the red and sweetly flavored poison. 

"I'm so stupid...I'm a coward...Maybe I don't deserve better" I sobbed not able to hold back anymore. Strong arms embraced me into a comforting hug, making me cry into Jumins chest. 

"Don't say that (y/n)! You're a wonderful person, the best woman I know. You will get over Jihyun though it's going to be hard, but remember that I'll always be here to support you. And one day you will find a man who loves you as much as you will love him" Jumins gentle words calmed me down for now. 

As the night grows older more wine flows. My mind feels foggy as I ramble nonsense. Jumin seems normal as always, his pink tinted cheeks are the only thing giving away how drunk he really is. 

"Jumin you are the best! I don't know what I would do without you...why couldn't I have fallen in love with you?", I drunkenly slurred. Jumins eyes widened, his lips slightly agape.

"I ask myself the same question every day..." he whispers sadly. 

My head snaps back to him. Did he really say that? Am I imagining things? 

"I shouldn't have said. I apologise", Jumin recovers quickly averting his eyes from mine from embarrassment. Carefully I climb onto his legs straddling him. His body stiffens. My hands cup his face forcing him to look at me. His eyes shift nervously around, his cheeks flushed and warm. 

"Jumin...do you love me?" 

"Yes, I loved you my whole life" he admits burying his face in the crook of my neck. His breath tickles, but I don't move away enjoying the feeling of affection as his hands gently caress my waist. 

My hands start working on their own, unbuttoning his striped shirt. The movement of my fingers tracing his muscles startles him. His hands hold my wrists trying to restrain my attempts for the sake of our friendship. But in my hazy state I don't think about the possible consequences. I long for attention, gentle touches and much more. 

My head tilts closing the distance between us. Lips innocently brushing against each other a few times. Jumin pulls away before the kiss could go any further. 

"We shouldn't..." Jumin starts but I quickly cover his lips with mine again. He reluctantly kisses back moving in sync with me as he slowly falls for the sweet sensation he wished to feel for years. He was the first to deepen our kiss, flicking his tongue over my bottom lip as a silent plead. Without hesitation I grant him access connecting our tongues in a fight for dominance that I'm quick to lose. My hands grip onto his silken hair making him groan into the kiss. 

Panting, we pull away desperately trying to refill our lungs with oxygen. Jumins eyes are clouded by lust making a pleasant shiver roll down my spine. If Jihyun looks like this too when he is with Rika? 

"Jumin it hurts so bad... please make me forget!", I beg tears pricking my eyes at the thought of Jihyun. 

He presses his lips against mine not waiting for permission this time as he almost instantly starts lavishing my mouth with his tongue. His sudden rough movements making me all hot. He picks me up holding onto my thighs and carries me into his bedroom never breaking apart from our heated kiss. He lays me down on his bed and crawls on top of me removing my clothes in the process leaving me in only my underwear. 

While I struggle to remove his pants, he kisses a trail from my jaw to my neck. Licking and sucking passionately on my skin. Loud moans leave my throat exciting him even more. His fingers run up my stomach and to my breasts, kneading them roughly but slowly. 

Tossing away his pants I palm his erection earning a long groan from him. 

"I-I can't wait any longer. Forgive me" he speaks quickly before ripping of my underwear and his boxers. Lifting his head to look at me, he presses his hips against mine, holding his upper body up with his elbows. He presses the tip of his member against my throbbing womanhood, leaving it there a little longer than I liked it to be before sliding himself into me slowly as to not hurt me. 

"Jihyun" I moan accidentally. Hurt flashes his eyes but he smiles and whispers:"It's fine. If it makes you feel better then keep calling his name." 

I scream Jihyuns name again as he goes further until his shaft is covered completely. He grunts as I tighten around him, the feeling of pain and pleasure overwhelming me tremendously. I try to calm down and loosen up, but the pain is almost unbearable. Jumin waits for me, trailing kisses along my jaw to distract me. 

After the pain subsides, he starts thrusting getting faster and harder with every thrust. He grazed against one spot, making me cry out in complete and utter pleasure. He kept on aiming for that spot making me see stars. Harsh grunting, loud moaning, panting and skin slapping skin was all that could be heard. 

His thrusts become sloppier indicating he is close to his limit. "C-close", is all he is able to grunt in order to warn me. After a few more thrusts of his he climaxes filling me up with his hot seed. The sensation of his climax pushes me over the edge making me clench around him even tighter. While he screams my name, I shout Jihyuns. 

After we regained our breath, he pulls out of me making me whimper slightly. My body feels exhausted, and I let myself collapse next to him. His arm wraps around me from behind pulling me into his warm and sweaty chest. None of us says anything. Feeling safe in his arms I fall asleep. 

I wake up feeling myself being trapped inside an embrace. As I turn my head and recognize Jumin the memorys of last night flood over me. I stare at his face sobbing quietly. But not quiet enough as his eyes open in pure panic. "(y/n)...what-", he starts as he caresses my waist with his hand. I push away from him climbing to my feet and dressing up as quickly as I can. 

"I'm sorry Jumin. I did only ever hurt you. Please forget about this...Forget about me...", I cry out softly. I don't wait for his response and rush out of his apartment back to my house. 

My phone rings the caller id showing it is Jumin. I shakily sigh before picking up. 

"Y-yes?" I ask afraid of what is about to come. 

"(y/n) I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should have stopped. I should have taken you home. I'm the worst kind of friend..." his voice hoarse and slightly cracking as if he was choking back his tears. 

"No...I'm sorry, for everything. Jumin? Please try to forget me...", I end the call without saying goodbye. 

Over the next weeks Jumin and I barely talk and if we do then only shortly. His voice monotone, his attitude cold not caring like before. I also try to avoid Jihyun, but he called me a few times asking me if I knew why Jumin was ignoring him. I later talked about it with Jumin, he told me he felt guilty. I was the reason he felt guilty towards his best friend. I couldn't bare seeing their friendship fall apart. 

Jihyun exhilarated by his blossoming love for Rika seemed to not notice the tension between Jumin and me. Rika and Jihyun founded the RFA, an assocation that holds events to raise funds for good causes. Jumin joined, I didn't. I moved into a different city and broke all ties with them. 

Now the single daffodil that is me stands in the dark. 

EXTRA (to break your heart even more):

"Congratulation to your engagement Jihyun!" a soft smile adornes Jumins lips.

"Thank you", replies V bashfully,"do you think (y/n) would come if I invited her to the marriage? Luciel could find out about her whereabouts...I miss her...and you probably too, don't you?" 

"Yeah...a lot" Jumin admits with a sigh. 

"You still love her" it wasn't a question but a statement. Jumin looked at Jihyun full of disbelieve. 

"You know", Jihyun let out a small chuckle," as a teenager you weren't so good at hiding your emotions. I knew you loved her that's also why I didn't make a move on (y/n) when I had a small crush on her...You loved her before me, and I didn't want to steal her from you." 

Jumin remained silent for a while before he finally stated to speak:"I see. Don't invite her she wouldn't come." 

"I thought so, and you even know the reason why, right?" Jihyun sighed. 

"Yeah something stupid happened and we can't rewind it no matter how much we wish we could" Jumin stated a sad smile on his face. 

Daffodil ~ The flower symbolizes rebirth and new beginnings, they also mean a lucky emblem of future prosperity. A gift of daffodils ensures happiness but one must always present the flower in a bunch, because the same legend that associate this cheerful flower with good fortune warns us that when given as a single bloom, a daffodil can foretell misfortune.


End file.
